Two Hopes
by Pandacchi
Summary: Keinginanku… tetap dua. Aku ingin terus hidup, dan… bersama denganmu. Selamanya. Chap 2 updated!
1. Two Hopes

**A/N: **My first tragedy fic…  
Tadinya mau SasoXfemDei pake lime tapi gag jadi soalnya bener kata kak Zerou, saya malah pengen muntah… =.='

**Words:** 578, kalo udah di-upload gag tau deh… *bilang aja gag mau repot~*

**Genre: **Tragedy

**Rate: **T? M? Menurut kalian?

**Disclaimer:**  
NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto  
Two Hopes © sabaku no panda-kun

* * *

**Two Hopes  
****©  
sabaku no panda-kun**

* * *

_#  
Kesepian adalah makananmu…  
Air mata adalah minumanmu…  
Aku?  
#_

Menunggu. Hal itu yang kini tengah dilakukan 'seorang gadis' bermata _emerald_ di pojok ruangan yang tertutup debu. Ia duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai kayu, membelakangi jendela yang tertutup tirai, yang menghiasi ruangan dengan kegelapan. Sesungguhnya, ia sangat membenci kalau harus menunggu. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar harus menunggu. Menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang merupakan 'kunci' utamanya.

'Sebentar lagi…' Bibir pucatnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

xxx

Srek. Srek. Langkah berat menggema di sepanjang lorong. Senyuman yang terus dipertahankannya itu semakin terkembang. Ia tahu kalau sang _master_ baru kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya.

'Itu dia…' Mata _emerald_-nya berkilat, terlihat jelas walau di ruangan itu tak ada secercah cahaya pun.

Krieeet. Pintu yang sudah tua itu berderak saat sang _master_ membukanya. Mata itu semakin melebar saat melihat sosok berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah melangkah masuk. Sang _master_ melepas hiruko yang melindungi tubuh aslinya, lalu menengok ke arah 'gadis' itu.

"Sakura…" Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir _master_ berambut merah itu. Sangat tipis, namun mata itu terlalu tajam untuk melewatkannya. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap mata _carmine_ sang _master_.

"Kenapa? Tak senangkah kau melihatku kembali?" Sang _master_ tertawa picik, wajah pucatnya terlihat sedikit berwarna. Namun 'Sakura' tetap tak bersuara, tak bergerak. Sang _master_ melangkah mendekat, mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. Lalu ia berjongkok, mencoba mengimbangi ketinggian mereka yang terlampau jauh. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh pipi 'Sakura' yang dingin dan pucat, lalu mengelusnya perlahan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengunci bibir 'Sakura' dengan miliknya dan memejamkan mata, mencoba menghilangkan segala penatnya.

_#  
Aku adalah candumu…  
Nikotinmu, ganjamu, heroinmu…  
Tapi  
tahukah kau apa yang paling kuinginkan?  
#_

"Sakura… Aku akan pergi selama beberapa waktu, kau ikut tidak?" Mata _carmine_ yang polos itu menatap mata _emerald_, meminta jawaban. Lalu sang master menghela nafas sambil meregangkan setiap sendi-sendi yang ada pada tubuhnya. Tubuh kugutsunya terasa kaku, mungkin kelelahan.

"Aku lupa kalau kini kau tidak bisa bicara…" Sang _master_ tersenyum lagi, lalu meraih jubahnya yang tadi dilemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Tapi paling tidak kau menjadi kugutsu yang paling kusayangi, kau senang kan?" Sang _master_ tertawa lagi sambil melangkah menuju lemari besar di sebelah tubuh Sakura.

Krek. Sang _master_ memutarkan kunci pada pintu lemari itu dan membukanya lebar-lebar seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aaaa…" Lemari itu mengeluarkan suara aneh, seperti jeritan manusia yang telah lama berada dalam kegelapan tanpa diberi kebebasan sejengkal pun. Terlihat beberapa bayang-bayang putih membumbung tinggi dan menembus langit-langit ruangan. Sang _master_ menunduk, menatap kugutsu dalam lemari yang sudah berbulan-bulan ditinggalkannya.

"Kalian sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi…" Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju Sakura, mantan manusia yang pernah ingin membunuhnya itu. _Carmine_ bertemu _emerald_, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lalu ia tertawa puas.

'Tertawalah selagi kau bisa, Sasori…' Mata _emerald_ itu berkilat lagi, memancarkan kebencian yang tak berujung.

_#  
Keinginanku… hanya dua.  
Aku ingin terus hidup, lalu…  
membunuhmu.  
#_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Hadu…  
Bukannya ngapdet fic, malah bikin baru, tragedy pula! +_+  
Gaje? Ancur? Pada gag ngerti? Saya juga gag! *ditimpukin tomat*

**Tararenkyu buat…  
**-Yang mampir, baca n review  
-Yang review doang  
-Yang baca doang  
-Yang mampir doang

**Gaara: **lengkap amit dah… =_='

**Author:** Wii, Gaara-chan! xD *lompat kegirangan*

**Kritik, saran, ataupun flame? Boleh, asal berbobot… *sok senior*  
REVIEW ya…! CX**


	2. Endless Journey

Sorry all…  
What took me so long? Well, there's a hundred of report and test, so I can't update so soon… T_T

Enjoy!

**Words:** 735 (story only)

**

* * *

-**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Two Hopes © sabaku no panda-kun**

2nd Chap: Endless Journey

-

_#  
Keinginanku… hanya dua.  
Aku ingin terus hidup, lalu…  
membunuhmu.  
#_

Kini Sasori tengah memasukkan seluruh barang-barang pentingnya ke dalam koper besar, bersiap untuk segera meninggalkan bangunan ini. Iris _emerald_ tak berhenti menatap punggung sang _master_, seakan bernafsu menusuk punggung itu dengan tatapan tajam matanya.

Tok tok tok. Ketukan terdengar dari pintu depan yang sebenarnya tak pernah dikunci oleh sang _master_.

"Sasori…" Helaian rambut keemasan teruntai dari balik pintu yang terbuka perlahan. Sepasang mata sebiru langit menatap sang _master_, sinar matanya memancarkan kerinduan yang amat dalam. Sang _master_ membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah lelaki yang baru saja menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan berhawa dingin itu.

"Deidara… Kenapa kau ada disini?" Untuk yang pertama kalinya, pemilik mata cokelat itu tidak memandang lawan bicaranya saat berkata. Semilir angin sedikit menyusup masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, menghembus perlahan helaian rambut sang _master_ dan lelaki tadi. _Emerald_ terdiam, kali ini tatapan menusuk ia arahkan pada lelaki yang baru datang itu.

"Kudengar kau pulang hari ini, jadi aku…"

Plak! Lebam merah tercetak di pipi mulus lelaki itu, air mata mengalir di tangannya yang berusaha menahan perihnya luka batin, juga luka fisik yang mendera dirinya.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, sejak awal tidak ada apa-apa diantara kita!" Vokal yang keluar dari pita suara sang _master_ meninggi, ia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali pada koper yang masih setengah terisi. Namun, lelaki itu menarik lengan kanan sang _master_, ternyata ia tidak selemah yang semua orang kira. Bahkan dirinya pun tak menyangka akan melakukan hal senekat ini.

Bibir lelaki itu menyentuh bibir sang _master_ dengan aliran cairan kental berwarna merah yang keluar dari bibirnya akibat bekas gigitan lelaki itu sendiri. Sebelum sang _master_ berkedip, lelaki itu sudah melepas ciumannya. Iris _emerald_ yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan, kini merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Ia merasa… terganjal sesuatu.

Cemburu. _Jealous_. Apalah itu namanya, kini mengganjal dan menancap dalam di seluruh dirinya. Yang jelas, ia tak rela sang _master_ dicium oleh orang lain, bahkan oleh mantan partnernya sekalipun. Ia takut sang _master_ akan meninggalkannya dan beralih pada orang lain selain dirinya. Iris _emerald_ itu kembali menatap sang _master_, mengawasi setiap gerakan kecilnya, mengawasi agar pikiran buruknya tak menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau akan pergi, kan? Selamat tinggal…" Lelaki itu menunduk, darah kemerahan tadi masih mengalir dari bibirnya. "Danna…" Ia mengucapkan kata terakhirnya dengan sangat lirih, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa sepatah kata lagi.

Sang _master_ tidak menatap lelaki tadi sedikit pun. Ia hanya terpaku di tempatnya, telunjuk menyentuh bibir. Tiba-tiba ia berjalan perlahan menuju sang kugutsu kesayangan dan menurunkannya dari singgasana terbaiknya, lalu membawa kugutsu itu ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Huh… Lelaki bodoh…" Senyuman picik terkembang di wajah tampannya, "Besok, pagi-pagi sekali kita berangkat…" Jemari kugutsunya membelai lembut rambut _bubblegum_ itu. Iris _emerald_ itu tak membantah, merasa lega bahwa pikiran-pikiran buruk di otaknya sudah terbuang dengan sendirinya begitu mengetahui bahwa perlakuan dari sang master tetap sama seperti biasanya.

xxx

Ia terbangun, masih dalam pelukan dingin sang _master_. Dingin, karena selain keduanya tak mengenakan pelapis apapun, keduanya juga sesama kugutsu. Tapi berbeda jenis. Sang _master_, masih dilengkapi beberapa organ penting agar fungsinya sebagai manusia dapat tetap berjalan. Sementara ia hanya dilengkapi dengan beberapa organ yang membuat penampilan fisiknya tetap menawan saja, tak ada kebutuhan spesifik yang membuatnya dapat mempunyai organ seperti layaknya manusia.

Seandainya ia mempunyai jantung, pasti jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang saat ini. Seandainya ia mempunyai paru-paru, pasti paru-parunya sudah lelah bekerja saat dipeluk dengan erat seperti ini. Seandainya ia memiliki tubuh manusia, pasti tak akan jadi begini. Tapi kini semua kenyataan bahwa ia sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sudah tak dapat diubah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya… berharap.

_#  
Keinginanku… tetap dua.  
Aku ingin terus hidup, dan…  
bersama denganmu.  
Selamanya.  
#_

Hiruko dimasukkan ke dalam koper, ternyata sang _master_ sudah lelah bersembunyi di balik topeng. Siapa yang menyangka kalau manusia setampan itu yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik hiruko? Topi jerami kembali melekat di kepala, jubah hitam bercorak awan merah kembali melingkar di tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menjinjing koper, benang halus dengan aliran cakranya menyelimuti sang kugutsu beriris _emerald_, membuat kugutsu itu dapat terlihat seperti melangkah sendiri.

"Kita… berangkat." Sang _master_ melangkah duluan, diikuti oleh kugutsu di sampingnya. Tak ada yang tahu tujuan mereka sebenarnya, bahkan mereka pun tidak tahu akan menuju kemana. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran sang _master_, ia hanya terus melangkah tanpa ujung.

**OWARI. FIN. TAMAT. SELESAI.  
Pokoknya udah tamat!!**

* * *

Sumpah, saya mau muntah pas ngetik adegan kissu SasoDei. xP –dikeroyok para fujoshi-  
Tadinya si Deidara mau dijadiin cewek, tapi di fic-fic saya Deidara jadi cewek mulu? Yaudah, jadi cowok. Pas ngetik pendeskripsiannya juga saya mikir, "Gue ngedeskrip cowok apa cewek sih?" HAHAHA xDD

Thanks for reading and review. Hope it won't disappoint you… ;-(

**Million thankies for:  
the_ice_fairy: **Iya, maaf kalau kurang jelas, soalnya fic ini kan drabble… :D  
Saya juga SasoSaku lover, ahay~ xD

**Furukara Kyu: **Oh ya? Saya cuma ganti penem dua kali, kan? O.o  
Kok mikir mesum? Fic ini ga ada apa-apa! Dx –mata katarak-

**Hiryuka Nishimori: **Iya bunda, ini fic SasoSaku-nya.  
Fic bunda gimana? Apdet dong! D8

**dilia shiraishi: **Kan mouto udah punya Yuu Kandang? Masih aja sama Sasori… O.o -kicked-  
Iya, itu mah di KH sama Sleepover, kalo disini kan SakuSasoDei xD –pasang tampang istri yang ngekhianati suaminya *?*-

**Sanji Yagami: **Ahaha, sebenernya udah ada fic SasoSaku… Saya freak banget! xD

**Chika's Rune: **Bukan prolog, ini drabble, mouto… ^^'

**kakkoii-chan: **Ahaha, iya tuh kemarin kamu salah ngapdet fic. Kok bisa gitu?? O_o

**Wolfie Cielshitsuji: **Iya, Saku jadi kugutsu Saso. Pasti imut, kayu sama kayu~ xD

**anONImouse: **Ehm, gaya penulisan saya memang seperti ini.  
Diksi? Saya rasa sudah cukup. Kalau deskripsi memang saya kurangi supaya aura mistisnya lebih terasa… -apa coba-  
Eh, warning canon? Saya baru tahu kalau fic canon mesti ada warningnya~ :D  
Setahu saya dan salah satu imouto saya –yang juga salah satu author disini-, fic dengan setting canon tak perlu dicantumkan warning. Hanya fic AU yang perlu diberi peringatan.  
Makasih ya koreksiannya… ^^'

**nisa veirstein: **Oya, lupa euy. Bekasnya Deidara ntu… Ga ada yang sadar, ahay~  
Keinginannya udah kukabulkan 2-2nya tuh, mak! x]

**Kosuke Maeda: **Soalnya waktu pertarungan itu si Chiyo kalah, terus Sakura dibawa kabur dan dirombak jadi kugutsu sama Sasori… :D –kabur setelah memutarbalikkan fakta-

**Chatryne Bhrysaisz: **Enak aja! Pokoknya SasoSaku harus bersatu~ xD  
Kau kan sudah bahagia dengan anak Zetsu di perutmu itu, sist? –kabur-

**Yuusaki Kuchiki: **Iya, emerald itu ijo. Jangan-jangan kau juga tak tahu aquamarine itu warna apa? :D

**MonickoGeLo: **Ahaha, maaf apdetnya lama nih! –disepak menuju gawang-

**kuNoiChIsUnA: **Lah, kamu jago pantun ya? Ajarin dong! :P

**MInatsukySaya: **Oh, makasih… :D

**Alluka Niero: **Ya begitulah! Kau sih, pecinta SasuNaru. Jelas jadi benci Sakura! T.T

**FranbergH:** Iya, settingnya pas itu. Pokoknya Saso setelah ngalahin Chiyo langsung bawa Sakura kabur~ xD

**Uchiha vnie. chan: **Gapapa, saya juga baru apdet… :D  
Hei, It's Rainingnya gimana? O_O

**himura kyou: **Yeah, tapi ganti genre lagi… :x

**Kuukai The Jack: **Iya, Sakura dijadiin kugutsu.  
Ahaha, kau nggak suka sakura kenapa? Saya malah paling suka dia… ^^'  
Douita bro, kapan nih kau apdet Konoha Koukou Host Club?

**miyu201: **Hei, miyu-chan!  
Eh? Ini bukan prolog… Kan drabble! :D

**hanaruki: **Ahaha, iya, saya emang ga doyan BL juga… ^^'  
Eh? Bukan prolog, ini emang drabble…

**lil-ecchan: **Ah… review paling singkat! Makasih ya… :D

**bloominpoppies: **Ada tuh Deidara, pake nyium Sasori lagi! Dx –kicked-

**Uchiha Yuki-chan: **Woi, mbak! Jangan seenaknya bikin cerita parallel!  
Masa segitu gampangnya si master keren ini mati… T.T

**Yukihara Kanata: **Iya, soalnya ini drabble…  
Ah, maaf ya mouto, apdetnya lama! –kabur-

**Dani D'mile: **Enggak. Ganti genre lagi, kak! xD  
Aneh? Mungkin. Baru kali ini kan ada kugutsu yang masih hidup? ;D

**HakAr4 s1n: **Iya, Sinsin lagi hiatus ya? ;-(

**Zerou: **Enggak, dulunya saya juga nggak doyan BL, terus sekarang juga udah ga bisa baca yang kayak gitu… :D  
Emang aneh, tapi saya juga ga ngerti tuh mesti diganti apalagi… T_T

**Hyuuzu-chan: **Lil sist~ kau nggak ngerti? Yah, emang diksinya rada susah sih ^^'

**Haruno Rizuki-kun: **Iya, aku males komen… Kau sms aja, tau kan? xD


End file.
